1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a manufacturing method of thermal module, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of thermal module, in which the base seat and the heat dissipation unit are connected with each other by means of thermal expansion/contraction.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that the electronic components (such as the central processor) of an electronic device will generate a great amount of heat in working state. The heat will lead to rise of temperature of the electronic components. In case the heat is not properly dissipated, the electronic components will overheat to cause unstable operation or even failure or crash of the entire electronic device. The operation speed of various electronic components has become faster and faster. As a result, the heat generated by the electronic components has become higher and higher. Therefore, it has become a critical issue how to develop more efficient heat sinks applied to various electronic devices.
The conventional heat sinks are generally classified into two types. One is the integrated heat sink, while the other is the radiating fin assembly composed of stacked radiating fins. One side of the radiating fin is bent to form a connection section. The bent section is welded on a base seat to connect the radiating fin with the base seat so as to form the heat sink. Such heat sink is manufactured by means of welding the radiating fins so that the processing is too complicated and fails to meet the current requirement of environmental protection. Therefore, some manufacturers assemble the radiating fins with the base seat by means of insertion to form an insertion-type heat sink. In such heat sink, the radiating fins must be securely inserted with the base seat so that one side of the base seat must be processed to form multiple recesses for inserting the radiating fins into the recesses. This leads to increase of manufacturing cost. Moreover, in some conventional heat sinks, the material of the radiating fins is different from the material of the base seat. When assembled, it is necessary to surface-treat one end of the radiating fin and the base seat for facilitating the connection therebetween. This also complicates the manufacturing process and leads to increase of the manufacturing cost.
According to the above, the conventional heat sink has the following shortcomings:
1. The manufacturing cost is increased.
2. The manufacturing process is time-consuming.